Eres tan idiota pero solo eres mia
by ReyRaibwoso
Summary: Como sería el spamano...pero en YURI?, Lovina en su primer día de clases conoce a Isabel, sin darse cuenta llega a enamorarse de ella, aceptqara sus sentimientos?


No se el por que solo ella lograba causar esos sonrojos en mi cara, tsk!, maldita bastarda de merda detesto todo lo que hace...

...igual...no puedo creer como es, con su sonrisa estúpida que dice ''Soy un idiota anda golpeame'' che palle...como la odio la aborresco! Carajo! No se como ella...como ella...me gu-..NOO NOOO! Lovina Vargas no! no no no no no es natural! Carajo no!

…

en fin empezare por el principio, todo comenzó cuando inicie mi primer año en el bachiller

-Vee sorella sera un lindo año no?-me pregunto mi sorella con una sonrisa en la cara, pff que idiota me harta esa sonrisa suya

-tsk, da lo mismo venimos aunque no queramos-le respondí de mala gana mientras caminabamos hacía distintos salones

-ciao sorella!-se despidió de mi con su cara de retrasada

-ciao, che palle -me despedí de manera indiferente ignorandola, solo me adentre al salón a buscar un asiento lo suficientemente alejado del profesor, obvio odio tener a un viejo enfrente de mi que cuente cosas que a nadie le importa

en fin me apoye en mi pupitre a descanzar, joder a mi abuelo se le ocurre levantarnos muy temprano ese viejo hará que un día de estos lo quiera matar por hacerme madrugar

-Hola!-escuche que alguien me saludo, tsk, ni me limite a voltear solo la ignore-..eh..hola? -ahora insistia la muy tonta, no me voltearía a verla ni cagando leches no lo haría.

Sentí que alguien se ponía enfrente mio seguro era el del pupitre pero no no era...si no era...

-FUSOSOSOSO!-

-AAAAAAH CHIGUI!-le asustó la maldita bastarda!, joder! En eso solo le di un golpe con mi mochila, la muy maldita logro esquivarlo- QUE MERDA QUIERES? QUE VIENES JODER? -le grite sumamente alterada, nadie me despierta!

-aah!...ah? Perdón por asustarte -se disculpo ignorando mi pregunta cht!, como me jode

-tsk asustarme? Claro que no -mire hacía otro lado, ella la verdad no merecía mi atención

-eh~?, bueno, soy Isabel Fernández Carriedo -me dijo extendiendome la mano yo solo la mire con algo de desagrado y me levante de mi lugar

-Lovina Vargas y ya me voy -dije mientras me dirigía hacía la puerta, mientras más lejos de ella mejor

-ah! Espera Lovi!- ¿Lovi? QUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO ME LLAMA ASÍ? Ya vera!

-no me llames así joder! -la mire enojada, ya solo bastaba que un pajaro me cagara en la cabeza y sería el peor día de todos

-por qué no? Lovi?-dijo riendose de...manera extraña era un 'fusosososo' como el de antes cuando me asus-digo! cuando me despertó la muy maldita!

-POR QUE ME LLAME LOVINA CON UN CARAJO-le aclare mientras apresuraba el paso ahora más molesta

-ah~, venga no te enojes, me gusta decirte Lovi -se imuto a seguirme aun sonriendo de forma estúpida

-oh deja ya de joderme bastarda!-ya era el colmo a este paso habría un accidente(cabe aclarar un asesinato)

-por qué bastarda? Eh Lovi?-la idiota solo siguió igual por dios! Ya me dan ganas de ahorcarla!

-che palle seguiras haciendo preguntas estupidas?-

-estupidas? Fusosososo, no creo que lo sean Lovi ~-

-...-ya era el colmo solo preferí suspirar, si relajarme un momento para no perder el control y atacarla

-fusosososo~-empezó a emitir como una idiota, solo me quede mirandola, ahora su rostro era algo distinto...se notaba sumamente calmada y despistada, bueno no se le quitaba lo tonta del rostro, hasta se veía lind-..NO! NONONONO! nada de eso! carajo!, oh..no ella noto que la estaba viendo anda piensa!-Lovi que pasa?-me pregunto acercandose a mi, se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijo- Lovi~?-

-...- me quede como piedra no sabía como reaccionar che palle ojala se vaya mucho a la mierda!

-Lovi~?-ahora se acercaba más a mi rostro

-...-

-Lov~i?-me toco la cara

-CHIGUI!-sentí la cara completamente caliente, dios detesto ponerme así! Che palle!, como reacción le di un manotazo y un golpe con mi cabeza en su estomago, claro la deje tirada en el piso

-aaagh! -solo vi como se tomaba el estomago y se tendía en el suelo mirandome- e-eso fue cruel L-Lovi-

-...tsk callate y dejame! -con la cara toda roja mejor hui de ahí , vague un rato por la escuela al fin la soledad paz y tranquilidad, sin un 'fusososososo' cerca, aunque raro no podía sacarme ese maldito ruido de la cabeza

-fusosososo Lovi~-

Si podía escucharla perfectamente en mi cabeza...

-Lovi~ hey Lovi~!-

...Okey esto ya empezaba a asustarme

-Lovi~! -me tomo de los hombros (DIOS NO SABE MI ESPACIO PERSONAL?)

-aaah!...-me quede callada ante ese chillido ella solo soltó una risa, maldita seas por burlarte ojala te pudras-ahora que merda quieres? -dije de mala gana mientras me soltaba y empezaba a caminar de nuevo

-te estaba buscando! -dijo poniendose a mi lado dios se me pega como las malditas moscas- ya falta poco para que empiece la clase y quería ir por ti antes de que te pusiecen una falta-¿acaso se preocupa por una desconocida que hace rato la dejo en el suelo?(claro ella se lo busco primero.)

-tsk -sentí como mis mejillas se ponían rojas, maldita sea no entiendo por que me sonrojo! Eso me cabrea y mucho

Luego de eso solo pasaron las primera clases, la idiota de...Isabel dio esa bastarda de merda no paraba de joderme se sentó a un lado mio para colmo entre clases me pasaba papelitos(los cuales yo se los lanzaba de vuelta pero diciendole que dejara de joderme ¬¬), agradecí el momento del almuerzo!

Como era de esperarse la tonta española que no dejaba de joderme(estoy considerando cambiarme seriamente de salón...no de escuela-nonono! De país!) por dios!, ya empezare a planear algo para que me deje en paz!

-hey Lovi~-me llamo mientras movía su silla a mi pupitre

-que soy Lovina con un carajo-

-venga, venga no te enojes~-dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila...un tomate, y me lo ofrecía...?-anda tomalo Lovi, te gustan?-

-...-no le dije nada, no me podía negar a un delicioso tomate, solo lo tome de mala gana y empece a comerlo, disfrutaba esa fruta tan roja, ignore todo a mi alrededor

-kesesese Isabel veo que ya lograste ligar-dijo un chico albino con un pollito en la cabeza?, dio que escuela más rar-...e-espera...ligar?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LOL dios ya son las 12 ; A ;Uu debo estudiar e 3 eUu pero ñeeeeeeeeeeee se me ocurrió esto es el primer fic yuri que hago xDDD y más spamano 8D!

espero les guste ; u ;/ ciao~


End file.
